The Past and Future King
by Jon Keithley
Summary: Well, here it is… my first attempt at fanfic. I was inspired to write this story about the future of the gargoyles by an episode in which Goliath got a mere glance into the future of the team. Of course, I have taken creative license here, and used ma
1. The Awakening of the King

Well, here it is... my first attempt at fanfic. I was inspired to write this story about the future of the gargoyles by an episode in which Goliath got a mere glance into the future of the team. Of course, I have taken creative license here, and used many of my own ideas, and even incorporated a little bit of Demolition Man in here. I hope you like it!  
  
Warning: Gargoyles belongs to Disney, along with Brooklyn, Macbeth and many of the other characters in this story, besides some of my obvious characters such as Kyle Burzota and Scott Bennett, who are based on people I know.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
June 30, 2004  
Log: David Xanatos  
  
Today is day one of the Pendragon Project, named thus for the miraculous sleep of King Arthur Pendragon, which is similar to the situation we are trying to recreate today. Today, at 4:27am, Macbeth, a resident millionaire who once shared my hatred for a Manhattan clan of gargoyles, entered my building and was allowed into my laboratory to join Coldstone (a cyborg gargoyle) and Kyle Burzota (my human bodyguard) in my part-scientific, part-selfish, part-heroic experiment.  
  
Today, we have prepared three hyper-sleep beds, entirely dissimilar to cryogenic freezing in that the subject is fully capable of learning and receiving information, but how they comprehend the information, and whether they can retain it after awakening is our scientific agenda. Dr. Anton Sevarrius, my wife, Fox Xanatos and I will spend the next few years monitoring these three test subjects and inputting information about the current events and situations of the times as they go by.  
  
In the heroic portion of this experiment, we are planning to keep these three brave warriors in a deep sleep until the day that they are needed, because it appears that, with the coming of the vampyric threat and the deaths of many brave warriors, including Coldsteel (although he did not have the noblest intentions), Coldfire (which explains Coldstone's involvement in our experiment, considering that she was his mate) and the newest member of the Manhattan clan, a gargoyle named Leader. When this war reaches a point that it is desperate, these three participants will be awoken, hopefully with all the information needed, and save the day. An idea submitted by one Elisa Maza, human friend to the gargoyles, has resulted in an immediate alteration of the experiment's technology. The three subjects can now only be awakened by the fingerprints of the living scientists involved (Fox, Dr. Sevarrius and myself). Trackers have been placed in our brains to allow the computers to keep track of who is alive, and when all three have perished, Macbeth, Coldstone, and Burzota will immediately awaken from their slumber.  
  
My selfish intention in this, of course, is to find, possibly, a new means of halting, or even backtracking, the aging of the human body, so that my own life may be prolonged. This journal will remain updated until the necessary time, when it becomes apparent that the three have fulfilled their requirements in the contract they have signed.  
  
  
  
July, 31, 2004  
Log: Dr. Anton Sevarrius  
  
Today will be the last log made in this godforsaken journal that has brought so much grief down upon the lives of my friends and coworkers. A little over a year ago, the Vampires arose from beneath the ground, and cajoled all but one of the New Olympians into joining their forces in an all-out onslaught against human, gargoyle and Oberon's child. Yesterday marked the culmination of this long-running battle when the Vampire threat exposed their amazing technological advancement over all species on the planet. With incredible weapons of mass destruction, they have borne down upon Xanatos Industries and all it's possible relations in an attempt to destroy the very journal that I am typing in this instant. Fortunately, the Xanatos' were able to escape with this precious beauty and have handed it over to me, to do with what I please as they go into hiding.   
  
Of course, they have no idea of my involvement in any of this. They have no clue that I, Anton Sevarrius, am the traitor within the corporation that leaked word of the journal and the experiment to the Vampires, along with many other experiments, such as the "Storm Operation" and my ability to transform humans into gargoyles, and vice-versa. Of course, it was not my intention to allow them to destroy all of the factories, buildings and associates. In a desperate attempt to stop them, I arrived at my laboratory and set the self-destruct code into motion, so that I could alert them that everything had been destroyed. Unfortunately, on my way out, a shelf fell, pinning me underneath. My many locked vaults became crushed or broken open, and one of my experiments, the Matrix, engulfed my entire body, and that of the gargoyle, Lexington, who was attempting my rescue.   
  
I have found that with my experience with the strange substance, I am able to control it, and use it at my every whim. It has increased my strength, stamina, and intelligence by at least fifty percent each. Today, I prepare for my induction into the Vampire society as a sort of, experimental human/gargoyle police force. I expect that in the explosion at the laboratory, the three test subjects, Coldstone, Kyle Burzota and Macbeth were destroyed, but the explosion was reduced by the a part of the matrix surrendering itself to protect its two new hosts, so it is possible that the beds simply sank into the ground with the building, but the true outcome is unknown.  
  
As of today, the experiment has ceased, and I prepare for my new term of duty. Unfortunately, in proving my dedication to the Vampires, I was forced to eliminate one Henry Monmouth (Dingo of, The Pack) in a battle of Matrices. I, of course, was victorious.   
  
So, in ending this journal, I have one simple statement to make to the world about my reasons... N.O.Y.B. (What? I'm allowed to be unscientific occasionally aren't I?)  
  
Chapter 1  
Awakening the King  
  
Where am I? That was the first thought that entered the mind of Macbeth as he lay in his hideously uncomfortable metal bed, watching the little worms of light swirl around the inside of his eyelids. Slowly, and careful not to hurt something, he tore his eye open and away from the years of crust that had built up. He cried out as pieces of his own skin were torn away, and he repeated the same movement with the other eye as soon as he saw the situation developing around him.  
There were five figures (was it five, or was there another that blended in more?) in what appeared to be an immense struggle. The first figure he recognized was that of the gargoyle named Brooklyn. He stood beside another gargoyle that looked strangely familiar, but he knew he had never set eyes upon before, and a beautiful-appearing woman who was covered from head to toe in what appeared to be snow.  
Standing across from them, fighting what appeared to be a losing battle, was an entirely gray man who fired random bolts of energy at any of the three opponents he could get his sights on, and beside him stood a gargoyle that looked vaguely familiar, but one that he had not had the privilege of getting to know. She appeared to be a gargoyle with aspects matching that of a feline, and he assumed that she had to be one of Xanatos' five experiments attempting to recreate the power and ferocity of the gargoyles. She also shot electrical blasts from her very fists.  
Suddenly, from out of the wall behind them, he saw the dark figure that had glanced across his eyes before, leap onto the back of the gray man, and the new, smaller figure, brought him down to his knees, and with one bash to the back of the head, knocked him cold. With life-like movement, the gray matter peeled back from the figure's body and disappeared at metal backpack at the small of his back. The body revealed was that of Anton Sevarrius, scientist and devious worm of David Xanatos.   
But no, that was wrong. Something in the back of his mind told him that he was incorrect in assuming that Sevarrius was under the employment of Xanatos. No, he had betrayed them, instead choosing to join the Vamps and lead their team of humans and gargoyles, called the Dark Guard, in eliminating all possible threats to the Vampyric rule.   
Vampyric rule? No! It couldn't be! How could the vampires take over? How could they defeat the unstoppable pairing of human, gargoyle and child of Oberon? Oh, they had destroyed Xanatos' empire, the alliance's only true weapon against them. How did this keep feeding into his brain? How did he keep, simply, realizing these things, because it was nothing more than realization.   
Something again clicked in his brain, and he realized exactly who the feline gargoyle was. Maggie Reed, indeed one of the five feline gargoyles, and Sevarrius' fellow Dark Guard teammate, who had joined up in search of a cure for her gargoyle nature, which she had heard rumors of being in the possession of Sevarrius and the Vampires.  
How was he doing this? Where did all this information keep coming from? How did it just appear in his brain like this?  
Macbeth sat up in his bed, and rubbed the back of his sore neck. Suddenly, his mind jerked back to the figures around him, who were now firing their weapons in the direction of Maggie Reed, who was running down a long tunnel with Sevarrius over her shoulder. This was the first he had noticed his surroundings. He was obviously deep underground, judging by the rock and dirt walls surrounding him, and the incredible heat, but his bed was lying in the center of an immense, hollowed-out room, with a huge, dark pit in the center that led endlessly down. There were three tunnels leading into the room, but only two clearly displayed light shining through.   
When Macbeth again looked to the figures in the room with him, he saw them approaching him. At first he was frightened, but then that realization once again overcame him as it occurred to him that these were his friends, and they wouldn't hurt him. As they neared, he noticed a familiar red birthmark on the left eye of the female snow-woman, and it fully hit him that he was staring at Fox Xanatos, wife of David Xanatos, his current employer, as his brain told him.  
The dark figure, he realized, was losing its black skin, as it peeled back, much like Sevarrius' had, and exposed the gargoyle called Lexington, and beside him, Brooklyn patted the fourth gargoyle on the back, congratulating him on the win, and stepped aside, allowing the gargoyle to take the hand of the Xanatos woman.  
The gargoyle that he recognized, but had never met, suddenly stopped and broke the eerie silence by speaking. "So, Macbeth, it's been a long time, and we have a lot of catching up to do!"  
That voice! That deep, confident voice! He recognized this too, but not in the way that had been creeping him out since he awoke. No. This was different. Everything started to come together as he stared at the black goatee that seemed to blend perfectly with the shiny ebony hair on his head. Standing before him was David Xanatos, although a gargoyle he obviously was, this was David Xanatos!   
"Xanatos? What is going on?" Macbeth heard his own booming Scottish accent echo through the cavernous area they now inhabited.  
"I shall explain everything, my friend, as soon as I deposit my wife, here, back on her drill pod and send her to the Vampires, as I wish my returned companion, Brooklyn, here would do."  
"No chance, Xanatos! I'll never go back there! Not to that horrible life!" Brooklyn answered back, with just a hint of fear in his voice.  
"Don't let him discourage you, my darling! I will be fine! When the Vampires see that I have returned of my own will, they will no doubt take it as the culmination of their efforts in convincing my Storm Brothers that we are to serve them. They will no doubt see Brooklyn as a failed attempt, because gargoyles are so strong of will that they are unsusceptible to their brainwashing techniques! Believe me when I say, that I, your wife, will be treated like a goddess!"  
Lexington leaned across the bed and stared deeply at Macbeth.  
"Allow me to explain," he squeaked, in his usual quiet, higher-pitched voice, "the Vampires were handed over much of Anton Sevarrius' experiments and research, including that of the 'Storm Operation', in which different subjects are exposed to a combination of magic and radiation to allow the arising of certain powers, derivative of different aspects of weather and elements. Brooklyn has been endowed with the power we call, windstorm. And Fox, here, was blessed with what we call icestorm. According to her, only Brooklyn and our friend, Tom, have retained their original appearances, while all the others, Scott Bennett, Bernard and Proteus, have all been altered in one way or another."  
Macbeth contemplated this information for a few seconds, and then answered, "I understand. So, when do we eat? I haven't eaten in... well..."  
Brooklyn stepped in this time, anxious to be the first to say: "Fifteen years!"  
  
  



	2. Meeting the Clan

Chapter 2  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Macbeth stated politely as he shook the hand of the most extravagantly beautiful woman he had ever met.  
"But, Lord Macbeth, you introduced yourself a half an hour ago when you first arrived with Xanatos and the clan!" Dr. Miranda Baker answered in her sweet, melodic tone.  
"Yes, but a half an hour, there was only a mere portion of this magnificently gorgeous woman standing before me!"  
He leaned in and kissed her hand, bringing forth an adorable giggle from the throat of the professor. From behind the two, the voice of Brooklyn interrupted the romantic moment.  
"Humans! Gag me with a spoon."  
The gargoyle's rude statement was answered with a volley of laughter from nearly everyone in the room (with the exception of Miranda and Macbeth, the latter of whom was rather offended by the comment).   
A half an hour ago, after dropping Fox off at her drop point, where she could easily make her way back to the vampire layer, Macbeth had arrived here, in the clan's layer, housed deep within a pole of the Golden Gate Bridge, along with their clan leader, David Xanatos, the next-in-line for leadership, Brooklyn, a long, narrow-beaked orange gargoyle with pure white hair and horns that faced backwards. Accompanying them had been Lexington, a small green gargoyle that stood about half Macbeth's height, and whose wings were attached under the gargoyle's arms, rather than attached to the back, giving him a very flying-squirrel-like look, despite his green hairless skin. Once inside the Bridge, they had been met by Demona and Anthony Dracon, two enemies that Macbeth knew from past experiences not to trust.  
Macbeth remembered his reaction vividly. He had screamed, and lunged at Xanatos, pushing him out of the way, and he pulled out his new teammate's laser blaster, which was strapped to his hip. He was about to fire, when he noticed something different about these two. Demona, rather than being her normal gray-skinned, red-haired self, was made of pure brown stone, cracked here and there. The only part of her that wasn't covered in the rocky texture was the torn garments covering her unmentionables. There was nothing different he could see about the human, Dracon, and that's what frightened him the most. After all these years, Anthony Dracon, the famed crime lord, had not changed a bit. In fact, he looked a little younger than he had when they had first met.   
Brooklyn, of course, had disarmed Macbeth very quickly, and silenced him before her could say anything.  
"No, Macbeth! These are friends! Teammates! They are standing with us against the vampires! They had experiments done on them too, if you couldn't tell! You see Demona? Well her skin was turned permanently to stone, and I promise you that you can trust her, because she's my mate!"  
"What?" He screamed, "How could you mate with such a demon?"  
Demona now spoke up in defense of herself, "Now, Macbeth, I know we've had our share of differences in the past, but I promise you that I have the purest of intentions now! If you had told me thirteen years ago that I would wind up fighting alongside David Xanatos and the gargoyles, I would have laughed in your face, and for stating that Brooklyn here would be my mate, then I would have simply brushed you off as an insane vagrant, but that was before the vampires became such a massive threat! No one is safe from them, not even I! I was one of the first five experiments to escape, along with David here, and Anthony, with Lexington's assistance. There were two others, but they're now members of another clan that is housed in another city, not far from here. I owe these men and women my life, and I will not betray that! You can trust me!"  
Macbeth saw in Demona's eyes that she was not lying (it was just a knack he had always had with people), and this seemed to upset him more.  
In his thick Scottish accent he cried, "But what about Dracon? You can't seriously-"  
"Oh, please, old man," he answered before the former king could finish his sentence, "You know as well as I do that I would betray these Neanderthals in the drop of a hat, but I have no choice here! Because of those demonic vampires, I can not age! I can easily be killed or murdered, but I can't experience what it feels like to grow old! I can never die of disease or illness, and I, of course, would never commit suicide, due to religious beliefs. I loved it at first, but that was before I lost all my business endeavors, and my criminal underworld! Now, nearly all of my thugs are either experiments, or vampires themselves!"  
Macbeth knew in his heart that Dracon was also telling the truth, and that he could obviously not be trusted, but for the moment, it seemed, he was one of them.  
"Come with us," Lexington had then interjected, "We'll introduce you to the rest of our clan!"  
And with that, they had departed to the computer lab, where he would meet the remainder of their team.  
***  
When he walked the door to the lab had slid open, and Macbeth had entered with Brooklyn and Lexington, the only two not too busy to walk him there, he immediately recognized a very familiar face sitting in an uncomfortable-looking metal chair, staring deep into a microscope. The face was perfect and flawless, and the lightest shade of peach possible without entering the white spectrum. His hair was the color of chalk, and he sported an extravagant green and orange outfit with sharp cutoffs exposing pieces of skin all over his midsection.  
"Puck?" Macbeth asked, barely believing his eyes.  
The Child of Oberon looked up from his work under the microscope to see a familiar face staring back at him. Immediately, the small figure crossed his legs and floated in midair to Macbeth, appearing to be sitting the whole time. An enormous, hideously insane smile was spread from ear-to-ear that exposed all of his shiny, white teeth. Macbeth realized immediately that something wasn't right, just by looking into the man's eyes.  
"Macbeth!" He screamed, "I know they went to go retrieve you, but I never thought in a million years that they would be successful! So, how was your sleep? Fine I hope! Miranda says she met you! Don't tell anyone, but I think she has a little crush on you! Sshhh! You didn't hear that from me! It was Demona! She said it! I swear! Leave me be!"  
In a split-second, Puck's mile-an-hour speech had turned from excitement to pure fear of Macbeth. Suddenly, Brooklyn intervened.  
"Calm down, Puck! Leave him be! Just go back to your experiment!" He gestured to an older man across the room, and signaled for him to come retrieve Puck from his spot, floating directly in front of Macbeth.  
"Peter! Could you come get Puck back to his experiment?"  
"Of course, Brooklyn!" The North American man replied as he grabbed puck by the shoulders and lowered him to the ground. He slowly walked him to his metal chair and sat him down. It was then that Macbeth noticed the iron chain around his ankle and pinning him to the wall.  
Macbeth leaned in close to Lexington and whispered, "Who was that man, accompanying Puck? He looked familiar!"  
"That's Peter Maza... well... sort of! He's actually a clone of Peter Maza, made by the vampires. You know Elisa Maza, right? She was the police officer, our first human ally in the present days!"  
"Oh, of course! How could I forget her?"  
"Yes, well, this is her father. He was a cop also. His daughter is one of our two insiders in the vampire empire, and his son, Derek, is a member of our other clan."  
"So, have I met the entire clan, so far?"  
"Well, basically, yes. There are also some free colonies of humans, gargoyles, Oberon's Children and New Olympians based underground all across the planet, but altogether, there can't be more than one thousand free people opposing the vampires. But, our clan is proof that a small number of rebels can easily oppose their might."  
After getting Puck settled in, Peter finally approached the three men conversing together, and introduced himself.  
"Hello, my name is Peter Maza. I heard that you were Lord Macbeth! You're the one who's supposed to be joining our team, correct? I've heard a lot about you!"  
"I've heard a lot about you too, Mr. Maza, and let me just say that your daughter is a wonderful woman!"  
"Which one? Elisa?"  
"Yes, that's the one."  
"Well, she has a hard time accepting me as her father, considering I'm just a clone, and no one really knows what happened to her real father."  
"I don't mean to be rude and change the subject, Mr. Maza, but that was Puck, Child of Oberon. I remember that he was insane, but never to that extent! What's wrong with him?"  
"Oh, well, after he was stripped of most of his powers for failing to keep Alexander Xanatos, the child he was chosen to watch over, from falling into the hands of the vampires, he lost what was left of his mind, and Oberon gave him to Xanatos and Fox to watch over and make sure he stayed out of trouble, so they sent him down here to the lab to help Miranda and I with our studies. Miranda handles the technology, I deal in chemical science and medical treatment, and Puck does our research for us. Occasionally, we'll call in Lexington to assist in something. Intellectually, he's second only to Miranda!"  
Suddenly, Miranda herself stepped into the room, but she was different. She had lost her lab coat, and abandoned the reserved, bunned hair and let it flow to her shoulders, which were not covered by any type of fabric. The purple dress she wore showed off every shapely inch of her magnificent body, including cleavage and hips (Macbeth's two favorite aspects, though he would never admit that). Miranda's square-rimmed glasses were now removed, and the only sign of the original woman was the long length of her never-ending legs.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Macbeth stated politely as he shook the hand of the most extravagantly beautiful woman he had ever met.  
"But, Lord Macbeth, you introduced yourself a half an hour ago when you first arrived with Xanatos and the clan!" Dr. Miranda Baker answered in her sweet, melodic tone.  
"Yes, but a half an hour, there was only a mere portion of this magnificently gorgeous woman standing before me!"  
He leaned in and kissed her hand, bringing forth an adorable giggle from the throat of the professor. From behind the two, the voice of Brooklyn interrupted the romantic moment.  
"Humans! Gag me with a spoon."  
The gargoyle's rude statement was answered with a volley of laughter from nearly everyone in the room (with the exception of Miranda and Macbeth, the latter of whom was rather offended by the comment).  
"Excuse me, all," She finally built up the courage to say, "dinner will be held in Xanatos' private dining quarters in half an hour! The dress is elegant, as you can see, and it is very important that all hands arrive, whether to eat or not. That means you, too, Puck!"  
"Oh, hooray!"  
Miranda smiled. She always loved the way Puck resembled and acted like a kid. She had always wanted children of her own, but had never met the right man. It seemed Puck would be the closest she would ever get.  
After a prolonged, awkward silence, Peter broke the still nature, and spoke up, saying, "Um, my dear, could you assist Lexington and I in solving the problem with my anti-flaxxen serum?"  
"Of course!" She eagerly admitted as she and Lexington moved toward his table.  
"Come, Macbeth," Brooklyn enticed, "I'll show you to your living quarters where you can get dressed."  
With that, the two left the four scientists alone in the laboratory, Macbeth keeping his eyes on Miranda the whole way. After he was gone, she let out a long, relaxing breath, and was finally able to concentrate on the flaxxen problem.  



End file.
